pokemonfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Chikorita
Chikorita es un Pokémon de tipo planta introducido en la segunda generación. Es uno de los tres Pokémon iniciales que se pueden elegir al comenzar una aventura en la región Johto. Etimología Su nombre puede provenir de chicory (Achicoria, un tipo de planta) y el diminutivo español ita. Su nombre francés, Germignon, viene de las palabras germe (semilla) y mignon (adorable). Biología Este dócil Pokémon hoja, de color verde claro, se alimenta con rayos solares, mediante la fotosíntesis que ocurre cuando éstos impactan en su cuerpo o en su hoja. Esta hoja tiene propósitos múltiples: sirve tanto para detectar la temperatura en la atmósfera y la humedad, lo que le ayuda a encontrar lugares cálidos. Por otro lado, puede emanar un suave y agradable aroma que procede de su hoja que calma a quienes tenga alrededor. Esto puede ser usado como una ventaja en batalla.Información extraída de Wikipedia: Chikorita. Parece estar basado en una cría de dinosaurio o una lagartija. Además, posee una especie de collar alrededor de su cuello, compuesto de pequeñas semillas. Estas empiezan a crecer mientras evolucionan, pasando a semillas a punto de germinar hasta convertirse en pétalos, similar a lo que le pasa a Bulbasaur al evolucionar. Sus ojos son de color rojo y al evolucionar a Meganium, se vuelven amarillos. Pese a su carácter normalmente algo asustadizo y tímido, si se les reta a un combate, es muy probable que lo acepte, y si la oportunidad lo amerita, dará muestras de valentía. Aunque este tipo de valentía solo lo demuestran Chikorita de una montaña específica. Chikorita se coge cariño fácilmente a su entrenador, y a veces puede ser celoso. Diferencia de género Evolución Chikorita evoluciona a Bayleef en el nivel 16 y a Meganium en el nivel 32. Otros datos Descripción Pokédex En el anime Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Chikorita puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Chikorita puede aprender los siguientes movimientos utilizando MT (máquinas técnicas) y MO (Máquinas ocultas): 2ª generación= |-| 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Chikorita es capaz de aprender: Movimientos especiales Movimientos huevo Mediante cría, Chikorita puede nacer con los siguientes movimientos huevo: Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Chikorita son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Chikorita: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas En los videojuegos *''Super Smash Bros. Melee: como un Pokémon de las Pokéballs usando Hoja afilada. También aparece como un globo en el escenario '''Pokéfloats' y además como uno de los trofeos coleccionables. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): Chikorita was one of the first three Pokémon available in Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal. A Grass-type Pokémon, it emits a delightful fragrance from the leaves on its head and loves to spend its time leisurely sunbathing. When called into battle, it uses its Razor Leaf move to strike at opponents' weak points. Archivo:Chikorita SSBM.png|Chikorita en Melee Globo Chikorita SSBM.png|Globo con forma de Chikorita en Melee Trofeo Chikorita SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Chikorita en Melee *''Super Smash Bros. Brawl: aparece dentro de las Pokéballs usando el mismo movimiento que usa en Melee. Además aparece como trofeo y pegatina. **Información del trofeo (en inglés): ''A Leaf Pokémon. It loves sunbathing and can use the leaf on its head to check the temperature and humidity around it. Chikorita releases a sweet aroma from its leaf to becalm opponents into a slumber. It can also learn moves to help recover all Pokémon allies. Chikorita evolves into Bayleef by leveling up. Archivo:Chikorita SSBB.jpg|Chikorita en Brawl Trofeo Chikorita SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Chikorita en Brawl Curiosidades * El color de Chikorita era amarillento como el de Bayleef en Pokémon Oro y Plata; a partir de Pokémon Cristal se cambió a verde ya que el amarillo no coincidia con su obra de arte oficial. * En las versiones Beta de pokémon se le habia nombrado: Happa, nombre que simplemente significa "hoja" en japonés. Happa es la primera versión de Chikorita. Happa se asemeja a Chikorita sin su cuerpo y las piernas. No se sabe por qué el diseño fue modificado, pero sin el cuerpo y las piernas, Chikorita habría sido significativamente menor que los otros dos titulares de Generación II, Cyndaquil y Totodile. En el alfa, su número fue de 152 Pokédex y tenia un movimiento desconocido llamado "Serene". * La familia evolutiva de chikorita, es la unica de los iniciales que no ha cambiado su nombre para las versiones americanas. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Endivie * Francés: Germignon Referencias